


trying to play it cool and act my age

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Series: Love is caring for each other even when you're angry One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Diapers, Discipline, Dom/sub, Forced Ageplay, Hand Feeding, M/M, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Strict Louis, baby!harry - Freeform, dom!Louis, kind of, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: Harry acts like a brat. Louis has a unique way of punishing him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! X

"But I don't want to take them!" Harry screamed at his Dominant, Louis.

Louis sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Harry had been a brat all day, arguing with Louis over the minutest of things, and he had about had it. The boy had already received two spankings with a paddle, and Louis was going to have to punish the boy once again.

Louis slammed his hand on the desk in their hotel room, startling Harry, causing him to jump and quiet down. "You have been a right brat today, Harold, and I won't stand for it any longer. Here is what we are going to do." By this time Harry was kneeling, showing respect to his Dom with his head bowed and hands behind his back. "You are going to take your vitamins as I nicely requested, then you are going to head to bed. We will discuss your punishment in the morning."

"Yes, Sir," Harry nodded vigorously, scrambling to bed when Louis motioned for him to stand up.

The wheels in the Dom's head were turning a thousand miles a minute. He had a lot in mind for Harry's punishment tomorrow.

_____

The next morning, after the Dom and sub exchanged their "I love you"s, Louis started preparing Harry's punishment.

"Strip and lie down on your back on the bed, Harold," Louis ordered, then went to grab his bag of essentials.

"Yes, Sir," Harry obediently replied. He really didn't know why he was such a brat the day before; he had just been in a mood, he guessed. But he was surely going to pay for it, he knew. His Dom didn't take punishments lightly.

Harry didn't have to wait long as Louis came back with his bag, setting it by Harry's feet on the bed. He pulled out a big, rectangular package in which Harry couldn't tell what was inside. That is, until Louis held it up and pointed to the picture on the front, saying, "Surprise!" while smirking.

"I–I have to... wear those?" Harry stuttered, blushing. "That's so embarrassing, I–I don't want to," he told Louis, causing the Dom to simply shrug.

"Yes, you will wear diapers for the next 24 hours, and I expect you to use them. If you don't, and I find out you've been taking them off to sneak to the bathroom, your punishment will increase in time and I will forcibly duct tape the diaper on you. You understand?" Louis explained sternly. He was not about to have Harry not comply; the only time the punishment would cease would be if Harry used his safeword.

"Please, I don't want—"

"This isn't about what you want, Harold. This is a punishment, and the only time you won't have to endure it is if you safeword. Now, because you're begging me so much, I will change your diaper publicly, onstage, once during this 24 hour period," Louis told him strictly. He was not in the mood to tolerate begging today.

Harry began to cry softly, "I don't want you to do that, but I know I was bad and a brat and I deserve it but it'll be so embarrassing," he wailed.

Louis shrugged, smiling a little, "Like I said, you are welcome to use your safeword if need be, and I will stop immediately if you do. Just as always."

Harry gave in, "Yes, Sir." He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

The Dom wanted to comfort the boy, even if he was cross with him, so he sat next to him on the bed, running his hand through his curls. "I'm sure some other Doms punish their subs this way, too, honey," Louis tried to comfort him and ease the sobbing boy.

"Yeah, but those subs aren't famous and it wouldn't be in public," Harry quipped.

"Alright, Harold, don't get smart with me. This is your punishment and this is what it's gonna be for 24 hours," Louis grabbed his jaw, turning his head so he looked him in the eyes. "All right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, I will also be the only one allowed to feed you for the next 24 hours as well, so when it's time for a meal, I will feed you whatever you're eating," Louis saw his boy's face crumble even more. But, he knew this punishment would be effective.

"Okay," he whispered meekly.

Louis got straight to work. "Open your legs. I'm going to put your diaper on now, baby boy," he teased slightly.

Harry did so, closing his eyes so as to avoid some of the embarrassment he felt. He could feel Louis lift his legs to his tummy in order to place the nappy under his bum and powder him. Then, Louis lifted the top and pulled it over Harry's privates, taping the tabs tightly. He kissed his sub's tummy, trying to get the boy to giggle. However, it didn't work.

The Dom sighed, "Alright, we need to be at the stadium, so we'll order breakfast and eat it with you in just your diaper, and then I'll get you dressed."

The submissive had finally stopped crying, and he gave his assent, sitting up. "Uhm, will you–uh, feed me?" he muttered, as red as a cherry.

"Yes, Haz, the 24 hours start now. What would you like to eat?"

"Bacon and pancakes, please."

"Will do. I'll go order room service."

_____

"Open wide, baby boy!"

The other boys, Liam and Niall, had joined Harry and Louis in their hotel room for breakfast, and Harry couldn't be more mortified. Here he was, being fed by his Dominant while only in a diaper in front of his two Dom bandmates. Could this get any worse? Harry didn't think so for a second, but then he remembered Louis was going to change his diaper onstage. Oh great.

Harry took the piece of pancake off the fork Louis held to his awaiting mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing, taking his time so that hopefully the boys would leave and he'd only have to be embarrassed in front of his own Dominant.

Sadly, that didn't happen as Louis invited the lads over on purpose. So they could see Harry being humiliated.

"Sir," Harry spoke, "I'm full."

"No you're not, Harry. I know you. Don't try to get out of your punishment by breaking more rules," Louis lectured. "Here, eat two more bites." He held the fork with more pancake on it to Harry's lips, and the lad unwillingly accepted the food.

"I'll feed him his last bite! Here, little itty bitty baby Hazzy," Liam fake cooed, making fun of the boy.

"I'm not tiny," Harry grumbled, eliciting a laugh out of the group. Harry blushed.

"Oh yes you are, babe. You fit perfectly on my lap, and maybe even I can carry you," he winked. "Just like a baby."

Choosing to try to ignore them, Harry ate the last piece of pancake required of him from Liam. He silently thanked Louis when the Dom excused themselves, "Well, lads, we better get ready. Don't want to piss management off by being late."

Once their two friends left, Louis led Harry to the bedroom of their hotel room to help him get dressed for the concert.

"Put your jeans on. I will be picking your shirt for you today."

Albeit a little confused, Harry just went with it, eager to cover up his diaper.

Louis came back with a shirt Harry used to wear during 2011 when the band was just getting started. He didn't wear the shirt anymore but kept it because of emotional attachment. The shirt was a little small on Harry, and he had no idea why Louis wanted him to wear it. Wouldn't he look stupid? It clearly didn't fit him at all anymore.

"Sir, that shirt doesn't fit me anymore. It's too small," he frowned.

"I understand that, Harry," Louis smiled. "This will ensure that everyone can see the top of your diaper, as your jeans don't cover it all the way. Now, arms up!"

"Yes, Sir," Harry agreed. He knew he wasn't getting out of this; putting up a fight would only make things worse. And they were already pretty bad in Harry's opinion. But, as he knew, Louis could always make punishments worse. The sucker was full of creative ideas.

When Harry's outfit was complete, Louis bent down to pick the smaller boy up, Harry squeaking as he did so. "Legs around my hip, baby. There you go," Louis praised.

"Why are you carrying me?!" The boy asked, a bit shocked.

"You acted like a baby. So, I'm going to treat you like one."

_____

Harry had to pee. Bad. He was in the middle of skipping around the stage, trying to get his mind off the diaper and have fun. But, that was hard to do when he had to pee.

Surprisingly, the fans didn't have much of a reaction to the diaper, most likely because famous subs were punished publicly quite a bit. Maybe they had seen this before and Louis' comment about other Doms and subs doing this activity was correct.

Louis had given him specific instructions to inform him when he'd used his nappy, saying he would know if Harry didn't tell him. And Harry didn't doubt that; his Dom always found out everything, somehow.

Giving in, the poor lad just let his bladder release, not having the strength to hold it in anymore. The dreaded part of the night was fast approaching, but now that he had used the nappy, he just wanted the humiliation over with.

He made his way slowly over to Louis, wincing all the while at his soggy diaper. Tapping his shoulder, he whispered in his ear, "Need a change," but Louis moved his mic so it picked up Harry's voice, letting the audience know of what was to come.

Mortified, Harry lowered his head, but Louis shushed him by petting the smaller boy's curls.

Louis caught the attention of the audience, "All right, everybody! Baby Hazzybear has informed me that he wet his nappy and needs a change. So, we're going to have to pause the show for a few minutes so I can show you all just how I change him."

Tears were falling down Harry's cheeks, but Louis wiped them away before he grabbed a blanket.

He led Harry to the middle of the stage, laying the blanket down and motioning Harry to lie down on it. All the while, the audience was nearly silent. Harry knew this would definitely appear in _BDSM Celebs Today._  He cringed.

"Sir, don't want anyone to see my privates!" he panicked. However, Louis assured him no one would, laying another blanket on top of Harry's bottom half.

He began to undo the diaper, reaching under the blanket to get to it. After the tabs were undone and the diaper off, he threw it to the side, a security guard grabbing it to throw away. Or so he thought. To Harry's mortification, he threw it in the audience, fans scrambling to grab it. He was absolutely humiliated. Who would want that?

Louis made sure to thoroughly wipe Harry down, powdering him once more and grabbing a new diaper from the pack he brought. After the fresh, clean nappy was taped tightly around his slim waist, Louis pulled his jeans back up and picked the small boy up, cradling him.

"Thank you for watching and pausing the show, everyone! Isn't Harry just the cutest, tiniest, most innocent wittle baby?" he cooed, tickling the boy's tummy. Harry just grumbled, not amused at all. Louis was definitely taking this to the next level.

_____

"You're such a good, sweet, amazing boy, Haz. I love you," Louis told Harry the next morning when the 24 hours were up, kissing the boy's soft, pink, plump lips.

"Thank you for the punishment, Sir. I won't ever be a brat again! I love you, too," Harry smiled, hugging his Dominant.

Louis chuckled, "We'll see about that, my love. Now, how about some breakfast? You get to feed yourself this time," he joked.

"Yes, please!" Harry nodded eagerly.

Louis smiled, "All right. First, though, let me just give you some love, honey. You deserve it."

The two cuddled in bed for the next 30 minutes, Louis repeatedly expressing his undying love for the boy, and Harry doing the same. The two were made for each other, a perfect match, and they wouldn't let anything get in the way of that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any requests and I will try to write them! X


End file.
